Conjux
by Calliope-Beautiful Voiced
Summary: Also known as 'The day when Lennox learned Cybertronians has wives too'.


**Hello, there! This comes from a completely random thought; hope you'll like it.**

**Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar issues ahead.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ****_Transformers_**** franchise, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

**CONJUX**

Lennox and his good friend Eps were observing one of the many sparring sessions of the bots, betting on whom would fall first. This time, the older twins, Sindeswipes and Sunstreaker, were fighting Chromia, one of the femmes that arrived that last week. Her armour was sky-blue, like her optics, while her protoform was silver grey; she was known as the second in command to the femmes' branch of the Autobot army, the right hand of Elita-One, who was training in another room. The men saw the commander spar once, and it was enough to know why the pink bot was one of the most feared within the faction: even though she didn't look like much, Elita had more stamina in her body than almost the entire team. The only one who was capable of staying up with her was Optimus, who became her usual practice partner in no time… In fact, considering the Boss Bot wasn't anywhere visible at the time, Lennox assumed the two leaders were mixing it up somewhere ―they both liked to stay sharp, always ready for a Decepticon attack.

Eps groaned in empathic pain as Sunstreaker got snatched and tossed against his twin, both of them falling onto the ground with a very loud clang. The femme calling her next opponent.

A low chuckle made the Colonel and the Sergeant turn around, noticing the black figure of Ironhide leaning against the wall, arms crossed, smirking at the show. He loved whenever the Terror Twins had their afts handed back at them, mostly because they made sport of driving him nuts 24:7. Usually, he would grind them down himself, but, as of lately, he has allowed Chromia to do it for him; in fact, when thinking about it, he has allowed the femme to do lots of things he wouldn't let anyone else… Not even Prime. Some started to wonder whether there was something going on between the two warriors ―Eps among them; Will, on the other hand, didn't really care.

The two man approached to the giant, wanting to make some conversation with their friend, while the Colonel arched and eyebrow at the way in which the weapons specialist grinned and clapped as the cerulean fem-bot pinned Mirage ―a.k.a. Dino, as the soldiers starting calling him due to the vehicle form, and the italian accent― against the floor mat, forcing the red mech to yield. The weapons specialist nodded toward his human friends, before focusing back on the show; right on time to see the golden twin wanting a rematch, only to get scrapped by a high-kick that would chase him for eons to come…

"Three out of three. That's my femme…" cheered the bot under his breath.

Lennox couldn't help but notice the way in which he referred to the other Cybertronian, especially because he has called his wife and his daughter that in the past. So, surprised, he turned to look at his giant friend.

"Your femme? You two are a thing?" He asked the mech, who chortled wholeheartedly.

"You could say that…" Ironhide answered, smirking and shrugging. "We're Conjux Endura." He added, then, pushing himself off the wall and looking at the man, right hand on his hip.

"Conjugation What?" Will stuttered, not following the alien terms.

"_Conjux. Endura_" repeated the bot, slowly and stressing each word. "It means 'live-long partners'; you know… Like you and Sara." He explained gesturing toward the white soldier with his left hand.

Eps, who was listening to the conversation, sputtered and turned to face the mech with big, wide eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah… You're _married_?! With _her_?!" The Afro-American soldier questioned, pointing at the femme, who was now chatting with Bumblebee.

Ironhide shrugged again, not seeing what could be so weird about it… As far as he was concerned, Chromia was one strong and beautiful femme, who was luckily single when they met. Not to mention that they both met back when they were cadets at the War Academy, so they had common interests…

But, despite the explanation, Eps was simply unable to picture the bots in such a way. It made them look so… Human-like… In the end, he simply shook his head, averting his eyes.

Lennox smirked at his friend perplexed expression, trying not to chuckle; otherwise he would be a bit of a hypocrite… After all, he was there when the girls' ship crashed, and he was with Optimus and Ratchet when they went to check for survivors. The Colonel's jaw unhinged and fell all the way to the ground when he got a glimpse of their new teammates: the first one to step out of the wreckage was Elita herself, a soft pink bot who had all the right curves, not to mention big, round, azure eyes. Even before Ratchet explained that their species was composed by mechs and femmes, Lennox could tell that the newcomers were among the later group… All six of them ―the other five being Chromia, Moonracer, Greenlight, Firestar and Arcee. First off, their frames were more nimble, and their way to move around was more delicate and feminine; their voice-prints were softer too; and their colours were brighter ―Arcee was _fuchsia_.

Later that day, the Prime explained to him that they attempted to keep the femmes away from the fighting; but, when the war reached the whole planet, they decided to join the factions. Some became Decepticons, some became Autobots. Elita-One, an old friend of his, made her way in the ranks, until she was chosen to lead the fem-bots' branch of the army; Chormia, her older sister, serving as her second in command. However, probably, what he best remembers of that chat was the way in which Galloway passed out the moment in which he saw the girls… The downside of that encounter was the paperwork he had to pull off later, explaining how Cybertronians happened to have two genders…

Now that he was thinking about it, if they recognized civil states then…

"Oh, crap…" cursed Will, rubbing his face at the realization, gaining his companions' attention. "I'll have to modify your profiles… Again." He groaned.

"Really? Why?" Eps asked, not following.

"Because _he's married_…"

"Bonded" corrected Ironhide from behind, arms crossed again.

"... And if he is, then others may be too; and we didn't even consider they could have different civil states when we made their profiles."

"Well, we, originally, didn't contemplated the possibility that there were girl transformers either." Eps reminded his friend, with an uncomfortable grimace, as he shrug a bit.

"Now I'm feeling offended…" The weapons specialist groaned, dropping his arms and eyeing his friends. "We may be made of metal, but we're _not_ machines."

"We know, 'Hide" assured the Colonel, nodding to stress.

"Then, none of you considered the slight possibility for us to have mates? Families even?" questioned the old mech, arching an eyebrow at his companions. "There were plenty sparklings before the war broke out; Bee, in fact, was one at the time. We actually raised him!" He kept ranting, pointing at the yellow scout who was now practicing some punches with the help of Chromia, who was laughing at the exercise.

Once again, it took a few minutes before the information fell into place.

"Wait, wait, wait… _Wait_." Lennox pleaded, gesturing the bot to stop talking. "You're… talking about _babies_? You, guys, can have babies?" He asked, honestly baffled.

Ironhide literally huffed and stared down at his companions with his shoulders sagged.

"Last time I checked, there was only _one_ reason why any species would have males and females, Lennox…"

And Eps' brain officially stopped working.

Meanwhile, Will was nodding absently, assimilating the new input. This all only meant one thing for him: _too much paperwork_. And entire hours of arguments with Galloway… Groaning, he realized that it was going to be one awfully long day, so, excusing himself, he went back to his office to get started on the new profiles. There were nearly a hundred bots at the base already, so the man chose the fastest way possible: sending them all an e-mail asking to fill the new required data. Once that was done, he waited for the Autobots to reply.

But, nobody did. _"For super-intelligent beings from the most technologically advanced planet in the known universe, they sure forget to check their mails"_ cursed the soldier, as he grabbed his tablet, acknowledging that he would've to do it the old fashioned way; in other words, ask them one by one. He decided to start by the youngsters, considering that they were most likely all single ―providing that Cybertronian law was anything similar to the human one, reason why nobody under the legal age could be married. It wasn't much of a surprise for all of them to admit that they didn't have mates of any sort… Although Sunstreaker didn't take the questions nicely. That guy tended to be offended by anything; thankfully, he tended to be around his sibling too, so Sideswipe calmed the golden twin down, enough for the Colonel to make his questions and move on.

Bee was, of course, happy to help the man and answered without inconvenience. _"Bless his spark"_ thought the soldier with a smile as he left the yellow scout go back to his previous conversation with Mirage, who was more than problematic when it came to fill profiles ―being a spy and all, the guy was more used to withhold information than to give it away. But, fortunately, he completed the updated profiles too.

Once the younger members of the team were done, he went to the elders. Lennox already known that Chromia and Ironhide were together, but he asked them anyway out of protocol. The two warriors had no problem with it, even laughing at the way in which the humans made wild assumptions about their species.

"By the way, Will, you may wanna erase the option 'divorce'" stated the blue femme, crossing a leg over the other. She was sitting at the rec room, refuelling with her mate.

"Why? You don't have that?" questioned the soldier, making a mental note to do so later.

"More like we can't" interloped Ironhide with a shrug. "A bond links your spark with the one of another, merging the two essences and leaving a mark in one another. It's for _life_." He stated.

"Ok… Let's pretend I didn't understand what you meant, for a second, and let's rephrase the explanation" asked the man, gesturing the black bot to rewind.

The two mates chuckled at his confusion, sharing an amused look, before turning again to their companion.

"It means you physically let your spark merge with the one of your mate, literally becoming one with your spouse, Will. That's what Conjux Endura means: two as one, facing life together for as long as they may live. One spark, two metals." The weapons specialist clarified.

"After the bonding, your spark will exclusively accept the signature of your Conjux's; and, the only way to break such a bond is for one of the bondmates to stop existing" completed the femme.

"Wow, really?" The Colonel could hardly imagine what it meant for them to take such a decision then. The compromise behind such union sounded surreal for him…

Thanking the information, he promised to include this knowledge into their database, so other people around would be aware of this fact and started to walk away from the couple; however, he did turn and congratulate them for their union ―though apologizing for being several millions of years late. The two bots simply laughed it off and continued their lunch as if nothing happened; alas, Chromia soon stopped and pursed her lips, while frowning in deep thought. Ironhide, seeing this from the top of his glass, put his cube down and asked if there was something wrong.

"Should we've told him? You know, 'bout our friends?" She asked.

The mech considered it for a minute, realizing that, if the humans didn't consider the possibility of Cybertronians having mates before, there was zero chances for Lennox to have noticed the signs until now. Meaning…

With an evil smirk, he simply shook his head and decided that it would be much more self-satisfying to watch the man find out by his own.

…

It was late night already, but Lennox was still walking around the base, looking for the two bots who had, somehow, managed to avoid him the whole day: Optimus and Elita. It was amazing that someone as big as the Prime had mastered the ability to disappear in plain sight, especially when considering his paintjob. As for the femme, given that she chose a sport-car as her vehicle mode, it wasn't weird for her to get out of the island for a ride; so he didn't think much about her absence.

He checked his wristwatch and cursed out loud. It was ten p.m.

Where could those two-…?

The echo of two voices made the man's attention perk, recognizing the two leaders immediately. They seemed to be talking right outside, using their Cybertronian language for a change ―not the first time Will has surprised them doing it either. So, grabbing his stuff, the soldier hurried out the hangar's door to meet with the two Autobots, just to be done with this stupid update already… Instead, he found himself frozen on his tracks as he saw his friends.

He knew Optimus and Elita were close. Their body language and inside jokes pretty much gave it all away, telling him they were best friends for a very long time. Nevertheless, he never considered just _how close_ they were… Until he found the Prime and the femme locked in a passionate kiss. It made him see their previous interactions under a brand new light, coming to realize the most obvious truth of all: these two were _bonded_ too. And the signs were all over the place: the way in which the Big Guy's humour lifted the day Elita arrived, the small smiles they dedicated one another whenever they crossed paths in the hallways, the close proximity when they were just chatting, the amount of physical contact, the way in which they tended to disappear at the same time… If they would've been human, he would've noticed right away.

Oblivious to the human, both Cybertronians parted from the kiss and stared into each other; arms still wrapped around one another, while their sparks send echoes of their emotions back and forth. One week hardly made up for the mega-cycles they had to endure apart, but it was something; and, so, both mates started stealing moments here and there during the day, while spending the whole nights together. That way, little by little, their connection was healing; growing strong; returning to what it used to be, back when they were side by side every day.

"I really missed you" admitted the mech in a barely audible whisper, while leaning his cheek against Elita's temple. That night, they decided to speak on their native dialect, out of nostalgia mostly… After all, it helped them remember happier times, when they started courting.

The pink femme chuckled and nodded.

"Me too, Optimus." She agreed, feeling contempt. "You sure the others-…?" She started asking, pulling away, just enough to lock optics with her Conjux.

"If there would have been an emergency, Ratchet would have called for me." He assured his companion, caressing her shoulders. "Do not worry so much, sweetspark; everything will be fine."

She smiled and nodded, but the calmness didn't actually reach her optics. So, sighing, the Prime pulled her into a protective embrace, carefully stroking her back to sooth her.

A cough made them look toward the hangar's door, noticing that William Lennox had witnessed their exchange; and, considering by the redness of his face, he must've seen the most of it. Far from being mad at the human for stepping into one of his few moments alone with his mate, Optimus felt himself forced to hold back a laugh. It still amazed him how awkward the humans were whenever they found how similar their species were. Elita had learnt to find it amusing too, coming to the point in which she teases their organic companions with unrequested details about Cybertronian culture and society ―it was, pretty much, a pastime of hers now.

The man, meanwhile, was debating himself how to proceed. In all honesty, he didn't want to interrupt them or anything; but his limbs stopped responding the moment he walked into them, and seeing that the two leaders were awfully unaware of his presence, he preferred to announce himself before situation escalated any further. Not that it helped with the blush he felt creeping on his face as the Prime's and Elita's royal optics fell on his person.

"Colonel Lennox" greeted the mech with a dip of the head in respect to his ally, reversing his speech to English.

"Hey, Optimus" retorted the man, attempting to remain casual; although his voice cracked for a split second, forcing him to clear his throat. "'Lita." He added, smiling and waving at the femme who also bowed in respect.

An awkward silence threatened with slip in, since the soldier started doubting as of how best aboard the issue of the profiles. He wanted to be quick and efficient, so he could get out of there and leave the lovers alone; but he didn't want to disrespect them in any way, so… He preferred to just behave as he had with the others.

"Um… I'm sorry to interrupt, but…" Again, he needed to clear his throat as he walked up to the bots. "This morning I came to notice that the profiles I made for you, guys, were a bit incomplete; so, I've been just… You know, collecting the missing data." He wanted to punch himself for being giving so many rounds over the subject. "I was looking for you two, since you're the only ones missing."

The two Autobots turned to look at him, although they didn't pull apart from each other; reason why Optimus' right arm was still around Elita's waist. _"Man, they look like a married couple"_ thought the human, noticing how the femme crossed her arms, just so her left hand rested over the one of her mate.

"What information would you require, Colonel Lennox?" asked the Prime, hoping to help.

The blush returned full strength.

"I'm… pretty sure I know the answer already, but-…" He brought up his tablet. "Thing is, we didn't know your species had different civil states ―single, married, etc.―, so we didn't even consider to include such things the first time; but, today, talking with Ironhide-…"

"You found out he's bonded to my sister" completed Elita with a sly smirk, a chuckle escaping through her vents.

"Yes… And now I've seen myself in the fine position of completing _everyone_'s profile, before Galloway finds out in person." Will explained, feeling his face's temperature dropping, since the bots didn't seem to take this personally. "You two were the last ones, 'cause I couldn't find you anywhere at base."

"Our apologies. Elita was rather restless this morning, reason why we went out for a drive, and I decided to show her the human city across the bridge." Optimus told his human friend, feeling bad that nobody told him that they were going to be gone for the day.

"Too much accumulated energy…" commented the femme with a shrug.

"No problem for me" laughed the man, already knowing that the Autobots tended to feel a bit claustrophobic being inside doors all day. He and the other soldiers simply looked away whenever a bot went out for a drive in order to burn away the anxiety. "Anyway, since you're here I'm gonna be done with this, alright?" He asked, bringing up the leaders' profiles in his tablet. "We all know the answer to this, but I gotta ask: are you bonded or single?"

Both bots allowed themselves to chuckle out loud before answering that they were Conjux Endura ―good thing Lennox finally learnt how to write it down.

"Ok, that'll be all. Sorry for the interruption, guys" Will said with a wide smile, turning to leave.

"Oh! Colonel?" Elita called, making the man stop and turn to look at her. "If you're trying to provide your superiors' with more detailed information about each of us, you should probably add one more thing in my profile."

"Really? And what would that be?" He asked, bringing up the femme's data.

"I'm… Uh… What's the human word, again?" She asked her mate, before recognition reached her face as she remembered. "Oh, right! Pregnant."

Will couldn't remember anything else from than point onward, only that he woke up at the infirmary with a headache.

**THE END**

* * *

**That's all folks! Hope you liked it!**

**See ya!**


End file.
